Noble Houses
While the Chaltim Family rule, it is the Noble Houses that run most of the day-to-day affairs of the Maldorian Empire. Standing above the Knights and the Peasantry, each House has been raised to prominence for actions in service the Empire and holds a great deal of influence. Members of these families are generally expected to serve as part of the military and hold high-ranking positions within the Empire. The leaders of the four Greater Houses serve on the High Council and regularly attend meetings held with the Emperor himself in Alanon. =Greater Houses= House Vantias Originally a family of rich traders and merchants, House Vantias ascended to rule Varnol in the west after they used their business savvy to save the city after its corrupt previous rulers squandered their fortunes and neglected the citizens for decades. After exiling the previous family, the Emperor gave the Vantias' power in 458.AG. Since then they have brought prosperity to Varnol and are the richest family, with a long history of giving financial support to others while ferociously defending their seat in the west. While not the strongest house in terms of military strength, they are known for providing a decent amount of well-trained, well-equipped warriors to the Imperial Army. Known members of this House *Lord Robert Vantias *Lady Eris Vantias *Damon Vantias *Anya Vantias *Knight-Captain Marten Vantias (Killed in 1033.AG) House Greyzor A very old and influential family, House Greyzor is directly descended from the daughter of General Kozlen, one of Golyar Chaltim's closest friends and the namesake of their city. Having ruled in the north of Maldor for thousands of years, the Greyzors are hardy warriors who endure both the mountain cold and frequent attacks by both the Dark Elves of the north and the forces of the Black Rock Alliance in recent years. While they are known for their simple living and fortress-like city, the Greyzors control the majority of Maldor's mines in the northern mountains and are the second-richest Greater House in the Empire. The city of Kozlen is known for producing some of the finest soldiers seen in the Empire, and is certainly the most loyal to the Chaltim Family after millennia of being allies. Should the Chaltim line ever die out, it is commonly believed that the Greyzors will claim the Imperial throne. Known Members of this House *Lord Melkin Greyzor *Knight-Lord Merrick Greyzor *Knight-Commander Irene Greyzor, First Lady of the Steel Sisterhood *Knight-Brother Martin Greyzor *Frederick Greyzor *Bethany Greyzor *Milicent Greyzor House Matis The youngest of the Greater Houses, House Matis rules the city of Tanoris to the east. Their House was founded when the ruler of the city attempted to declare his independence from the Empire centuries ago. In response, the captain of his guard murdered his lord and executed all of his collaborators in a single night of bloodshed. The Matis family was given control of Tanoris as a result, and have since proved to be capable rulers. Tanoris has improved under their rule and has become a very prosperous trade city thanks to its location across the Mirden River. Known Members of this House *Lord Samuel Matis *Lady Maria Matis *Knight-Captain Bernard Matis of The Sentinels *Knight-Brother David Matis of the Heroes Guild *Julian Matis House Stone An influential family, House Stone controls the ancient city of Malenburg in the eastern country of Morsis. With the rise of the Black Rock Alliance in the last few centuries they have been given control of the entire country and have the most lands of any House. However, the presence of the traitorous House Dorim in the south of Morsis makes travel difficult and threatens to cut off House Stone from the rest of the Empire. With few messengers getting through to Maldor, some fear that the Stones will break off from their rulers, as House Ash did. Nonetheless, they remain a powerful force and guard their borders well, relying on a large, well-trained militia as well as the famed White Knights of Greypeak to fend off invaders. Known Members of this House *Lord Malcolm Stone *Lady Esmerelda Stone *Knight-Brother Idan Stone =Lesser Houses= House Crowley Based in the Imperial capital of Alanon, House Crowley has existed since the earliest years of the Empire, though it has never made an attempt to gain the power that controlling a city holds. However, what it seemingly lacks in ambition it makes up for in loyalty to the Empire. Over the years the Crowleys have served behind the scenes as bodyguards, assassins and generals for the Chaltims, earning a great deal of prestige and wealth despite their status as a minor house. It is said that without House Crowley, the Empire would have fallen long ago. Known Members of this House *Lord Davian Crowley, Vice-Commandant of the ICS *Lady Ingrid Crowley *Knight-Sergeant Thomas Crowley *Agent Benjamin Crowley *Eliza Crowley House Pelion One of the newer Houses, House Pelion rose to prominence when the mercenary Gerolt Pelion led his company into battle against the Black Rock Alliance in 945.AG, saving the Emperor's life from an attack and winning the day. Since then, members of this House have made themselves known as superb warriors and diplomats. While they do not hold the position of Major House, the Pelions control Lordel, a fortress-town built as the Empire's top military training grounds. Known Members of this House *Lord Olmar Pelion *Knight-Lord Jonah Pelion, Commander of The Sentinels House Karn Based in Alanon, House Karn are descended from Balosian merchants and rose to prominence after opening up trade links between the Maldorian Empire and the independent city-states of Balos centuries ago. While members of this House primarily work as influential trade chiefs throughout the Empire, some members of their family have served as military leaders and warriors over the years. Known Members of this House *Lord Arnold Karn *Knight-Lord Simon Karn (Died of old age, 1032.AG) *Francis Karn *Misorin Karn House Crowe Once one of the Major Houses in the Maldorian Empire, House Crowe once guarded Maldor's western flank and possessed an impressive military force and exotic weaponry hailing from their original homeland of Orzben. In 978.AG their mountain city of Netal was struck by a terrible earthquake that killed thousands. As they attempted to rebuild, the city came under attack by a large force of Necromancers and their undead thralls, lead by the infamous Sorcerer Zenus. Unable to withstand this onslaught, the Crowes fled with whatever they could carry to Alanon, losing almost everything in the process. Forced into mercenary work to keep up their ailing fortunes, the Crowes have waited several generations to retake their home, fearing that their once-proud family will fade into obscurity. Known Members of this House *Lord Beckett Crowe *Lady Melina Crowe *Agent Ronan Crowe House Malbos A famous House hailing from Morsis, House Malbos were credited with founding the Order of White Knights in 1047.AJ and establishing a firm code of honour and conduct for the knights to follow. As such, they have been responsible for producing some of the Empire's most formidable warriors over the centuries, and controlled the city of Malenburg for centuries. However, a falling out with an Empress in 657.AG led to them losing the city to House Stone. House Malbos' strong sense of justice has been known to border of zealotry, something that makes them and their knights simultaneously incorruptible and occasionally unreasonable. Nonetheless, they wield great influence in Morsis and are rumoured to be the true power there in spite of House Stone's rulership. Known Members of this House *Lord Edwin Malbos *Knight-Commander Kurt Malbos, Head of the Order of White Knights *Knight-Captain Hans Malbos *Knight-Captain Ren Malbos *Knight-Sergeant Layla Malbos of the Steel Sisterhood *Lady Rina Malbos/Chaltim (Killed in 1019.AG) =Traitor Houses= House Ash House Dorim House Maxian